A Change in Plans
by LondonBain
Summary: When Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose make a gang it doesn't take long for it to turn into a new version of the mafia. The unbreakable bond between the three men and the fear they put into all they work with has made it impossible for the cops to even touch them. The cops have been forced to start new ways to bring down the group they call the Shield.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing just the idea. Hope you enjoy**

While the majority of people in the area of Miami did not know about or care about what people did for a living. All people really cared about was that if you were local or a tourist and when sometimes it was hard to tell most of the time it was easy to tell if someone was local or not but just how many times you see someone around. Still, even when people not really caring what you are doing rumors still seem to make there way around. These rumors that are circulating these days are about a crime syndicate that is morphing turning into a mob and the less local you are the less you would hear about these rumors.

The first thing you need to know about the newly forming mob is that at the head of it is 3 men. Unlike the mobs that ruled New York way back in the day these 3 men did work for different families they all the same family theirs. At the business end of the mob, there was Seth Rollins. He was in charge of not only the first business they started with which was a shipping company that they had well let's say acquired through less than legal means, but he also helped run all the other business they slowly began to add to their empire. He kept all the big business running smoothly and helped keep everything looking on the up and up.

Roman Reigns was not only the muscle of the group but also had family connections that they needed to keep everything in order. Not only did Roman have family who had been running crimes in Florida for years but he also had family in law enforcement which means that running an operation against the once gang but now mob was difficult. He turned his family small operation that they had in Pensacola into the massive operation that him Seth and there third man Dean Ambrose have today.

Dean Ambrose the already mention third man brought the street element to the group. Even before they all agreed to work together in he knew how to set everything up. Even though Roman did know a lot about how a small set up work he was never on the street and that is where Dean grew up. He could tell if someone was an undercover cop just by that persons walks. Also because of the unruly nature and his natural ability to twist someone words till even they didn't know what they wanted he quickly became the spoked person of the group. He could turn an interview on its head and turn something that looks like bad news for the group into something good for them.

The issue the cops found with the way they set up the gang that they saw turn into a mob before their own eye was that they could never get on off the 3 men to turn on each other and without one of them flipping on each other no one else in the gang knew enough to send them to jail or if they did they were too scared to tell the cops anything. Another issue that they brought upon them self-was when they thought that Seth Rollins did not know about the criminal elements that Dean and Roman had worked into their business. They had approached Seth in hopes that once he heard about the crimes his friends are part of he would help take them down. At first, it looked like he was trying to help he showed them where a few small interactions where going down and they managed to record them. He also helps bring in 2 undercover cops into his end of the organization, but they only ever saw the business end which besides a small filing error or two were perfectly in order and legal. When the cops started to try to get to other areas of the mob things turn south. All the undercover cops get made and the ones they are putting in place are warned of. The ones Rollins have been working with are fired and stories of them selling company information is attached. The cops now knew they have been played and almost all their undercover have been outed and the rest of them had no way in with the mob or anything attached to it. They were out of option and need to come up with something new. They were going to bring them down and in the case code name: Shield.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Renee was excited to move to Florida let alone Miami was an understatement. She was ready to live on her own and make her own way. She was also happy to live on a beach and do what she wanted when she wanted. While she loved her Mom and her Dad back in Canada she was ready to be on her own. While she could not find an accounting job like she wanted to she was able to find a job bartending near the beach and she had saved enough money that she will be fine with just that for a while.

She spent the first few weeks on the job working the day shift till she was able to move to the night shift where she would get better tips and be able to look for a job in the day. Also, her friend Paige worked nights and closing up with her will be a blast. The first few nights of her night shifts when on without event but Paige said it was because her section was usually empty, and she had not met the 3 guys who always sit at the corner table but tonight little did she know they would be at that table and with the change everything else would change as well.

"Renee-nee" is the first thing she heard yelled at her as she walked in the door of the hole in the wall bar she worked at, NXT. She rolled her eyes as she watched Paige run wearing the most ridiculous heels for waitressing she had ever seen but that's Paige. "Nee, you will never guess who just called in to make sure that their table is good for them"

"Well, if I must guess I'll do with the 3 mystery men you are always talking about" Renee paused for a second then said, "You know all the time."

"It's not all the time," Paige said then paused when she saw the look Renee gave her before she could even talk again Renee cut her off "Okay if it's not all the time then it's a whole lot"

"Whatever Renee when you see the one I am talking about you will get it"

"Sooo there is one in particular you like," Renee said with a smirk as she moved out of the doorway towards the back to grab her notepad and other things.

Paige stutter for a second realizing the mistake she had made before taking of to catch up with Renee "Wait wait no that's not what I meant I ah crap you got me but its not like that" she picked up her hands slightly and waved her back and forth for a second "I just think the one is much cuter than the other two."

"if you say so…," Renee says laughs a little and walks away towards her first table. Renee spent the next fifteen minutes with smoothly for her. That was until she saw Paige waving her over to the bar where she was working today. Renee finished taking the order of the table she was at and takes their order to the kitchen. Then she looks back over to Paige who is still is giving her come over here now eyes. Renee rolled her eyes at Paige and made her way over "What" was the only thing Renee got out before Paige cut her off "Look at who just sat down in your section."

Renee looked over to her corner of the car and finally saw the guys but right now there was only two of them. The two men were sitting on either side of the car in the middle the one on the left was much bigger than he had long black hair and a tribal tattoo down his arm. The man on the right was not as big but still clearly worked out he had dark brown hair that was long but shorter than the man across from him. "Well" Renee started, "I see two of them but more importantly which one do you think is cuter"

Paige opened her mouth for a second then closed it again before saying "The one to the right with the shorter hair"

Renee smiled "Well he is cute I'll give you that." She then turned to walk to her newly occupied table. She gave the two man a smile "What can I get you two?" she opens up her notepad and pulled out her pen before looking back at them.

The one with the tribal tattoo spoke first "I'll take a water and whatever is the best on tap beer you got sweetheart" After speaking he smiled at her before looking behind her clearly looking for the third man of the group.

"By best on tap do you mean are most popular or my favorite Tattoos also its Renee." she smiled in hopes they would know she was just trying to start some banter with them and was not trying to be rude.

Tattoos seemed to get she was joking and chuckled before "Well Renee I'm Roman and That's Seth," Seth smirked and gave Renee something in between a mock salute and a wave "I'll go with whatever you like best"

"Okay but if you do not like it I have not tried all the beers yet just remember that." She turned to face Seth, "What can I get you, Seth."

"Same as Roman but an order of hot wings. I forget the biggest size but well take that one," Seth sighed before saying "It is my turn to buy food"

Renee smiled once again as she wrote down their order once she finished she looked back up at them "Do you guys come here a lot? because I've only worked the night shift for a few nights and no one has sat here beside you guys."

Seth nodded "Ya, its kind off our after work hangs out. Plus you could say the owner is a friend"

"Oh, cool well then I'll guess I'll be seeing you guys around. I'll go put this hot wing order in and get you those drinks" as Renee turned around Roman stopped her by saying "Can you grab a whiskey as well?"

"What you don't trust my beer choice," Renee says

Roman shakes his head "oh, I trust you with that but our friend is taking a call but whiskey is always a good bet with him."

"Okay got I'll add a whiskey to the list as well." Renee turn walking towards the bar and the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

As Renee moved across the room she dropped off the order for wings in the kitchen window. Then she walked over to the bar to get the drink order. Renee filled up the water glasses first then picked out her favorite beer out of the tap before looking up at the table. When she did she saw the third man move toward the table. He looked a bit taller than the other to men at the table. He had shaggy blondish brown hair and was wearing a well-worn leather jacket. She grabs the final cup and fills it up with a middle of the road whiskey that works for most people that like whiskey seemed to order a lot. Reene moved back to the table with the drinks.

"A water and a beer for Tattoos and the same thing for Two tones over here" with a quick smile Reene turned to the third man who was now at the table "and whiskey for you. This is what these two order for you hopes it works for you"

Roman chuckled and shook his head will quick "Thanks sweetheart"

The third man looked back and forth between the three of them before raising an eyebrow at them and saying" Am I missing something here?"

Seth shook his head "No she just took our order and decided we were easy to pick on"

Dean laughed "You both know you deserve it" then he turned to Renee "So, Sweetheart, he is Tattoos" he nodded over to Roman before going over to Seth "and he is Two tones what does that make me" give her a toothy grin.

Renee felt her face heat up for a second before she answered "Well if you would like one do something to earn one" as she turned to walk away she said "The wings should be out in a bit if you need anything else just flag me down" before moving to check on some of her other tables.

"Soooo... "Dean started "when did they pick up the new server"

"Not sure but I like her better than the last few that they had," Seth said while looking at his. He looked up quickly at Roman "Can the twins meet me at the office tomorrow?was need to work a few things out"

Roman nods"Ya I'll text them and let them know." but Dean was not letting the new server go just yet. He took a quick sip of his whiskey it was not the one he usually got but it was pretty good and for a quick second he thinks about asking Seth what kind it is knowing Roman doesn't like whiskey too much but he decided against it. "I got to take a piss" He moved from the table and followed the path that Renee took. He found her standing near the end of the bar talking to another employee on the other side of the bar. As he walked up to the two of them the dark haired one on the other side of the bar smiles at the blonde then she moves to the other end of the bar and starts to talk other patrons at the bar. Reene looks back down at the pad she had in her hand and starts to write something on it.

"Hey, Blondie" when Renee heard this voice she jumps not ready for anyone to be as close to her as it was. She turned quickly after she heard it and came face to chest with the third man of Paige's mystery men. Reene looked at him before moving back a bit so she was able to see his full face.

"You know there are at least 100 better names you could have come up with," Reene said.

Dean smirked "Well you are not giving me a lot to work with. Maybe you should at least let me know your name?"

"Renee, so that leaves the question whats yours?" she smiles at him.

"Its Dean," He says looking her up and down for a second before speaking again "My next question is when is the next night off that you get?"

Renee gives him a bit of a weird look before saying "I work nights at a hole in the hall bar. I don't really get nights off so if you want to hang out it will have to be during the day James" Reene turns and starts to move away before she hears Dean yells at her "Ahh Renee I said my name was Dean"

"Ya but you give off a James Dean vibe," Renee said as she walked away "Looks like you did earn yourself a nic name after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**I normally don't like to put these in but just so anyone who is interested may want to know the updates for this story are all going to be super random. I don't have any schedule or anything like that but I'll try to update on regular bases. So with that out of the way to the story...**

Dean found himself smiling as he walked back to the table and as he sat down his to friends seemed to notice his change in mood.

"Did you get yourself a date in the bathroom or something?" Seth said with a smirk already having an idea what his friend is smiling about.

"Or somethin', " Dean said before taking another drink of his whiskey "What kind of whiskey is this man? It's not what I normally get here." He hoped to change the subject a bit knowing his friends were ready to make fun of him about anything just because they can.

Roman looked over to him after he had been watching people move around the bar "No idea Uce. Renee picked it out. She picked out our beers as well."

"Well looks like she has a good taste in whiskey," Dean said, "Do you guys need me tomorrow for anything?"

"Are you ditching us to chase a waitress around" Seth rolled his eyes.

"I would not say ditchin', but a girl with a good taste in whiskey is worth takin' out at least once"

"Whatever Uce, just don't do anything too stupid," Roman said right before Renee walks up with their order of hot wings.

"Here you boys are." She set down a large plate of wings "Is there anything else I can get you guys?" She looked at the three of them after she said that.

"Nah I think we are good," Seth said.

Renee turned to walk away from then when Dean stopped her by grabbing her arm. She didn't even notice that he got up and moved around the table. "Hey, since we can't hang out at night. What are you doin' tomorrow during the day?" he gave her a smile that gave her no choice but to smile right back at him. Renee tilted her head to the side for a second thinking about it before she responded. "That depends on what you want to do?"

"Well would against getting lunch at a little diner down near the beach?" Dean said. Renee paused for a second before responding "Ya, that sounds like fun. Give me your phone so I can put my number in and you can text me the address of the diner" Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket silently thanking Seth for making him updating his it from a flip phone before handing it to Renee."Well if you guys need me you know where I am"

Renee smiled as she walked away. She found Paige wiping down the bar and sat down in front of where she was cleaning. "You know," Paige started, "if there were more than like 6 people at this bar I would tell you off for sitting on the job"

"Like you never said down on the job," Renee said while laughing "But anyways I just got a date with one of your three mystery men, the tall one"

"The blonde one?" Paige ask "When did that happen?"

"Just know right before I walked over here, He wants to take me to lunch tomorrow. A diner near the beach he said." Renee said.

"Well if you get too involved with him. I can call someone in for you because we both know you need a good date" Paige said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Renee asked a little in shook her friend had just said that.

"Renee babe you have had dates with nothing but douche bags since I have known you. I just want you to have a good date this time." Paige said making Renee feel a bit embarrassed by how she reacted to her just a few moments ago.

"Oh, well I haven't gone looking for them it is just how it worked out you know. Just bad luck." Renee said "But I have a good feeling about this one. Well mostly like this won't be an awful date"

"That's good but if you need me to save you just text me," Paige said moving towards the man at the end of the bar asking for a refill "I'll be your knight in shining armor"

"Thanks, Paige glad I can always count on you." Renee moved to check on her other table that Dean was not sitting at before she started cleaning around the bar. She lost track of time while she was cleaning. She didn't even really know that about an hour had passed until she saw Dean, Seth, and Roman had started to get up to leave. She walked over to the table as they were leaving Roman and Dean both gave her a smile and a wave as they walked away from the table. Seth, on the other hand, gave her a shit eating grin and a mock sault this made her roll her eyes but she still gave him a quick wave. She went to clean off the table and grab the cash they left for her. She was surprised to see they gave her a $20 dollar tip. After this, she starts to help Paige clean up the rest of the bar and close it up. Her and Paige then walked out of the bar to their cars that were parked next to each other.

Both the girls failed to notice the set of cops sitting outside of the bar. They had been watching the NXT bar every time the three men they have dubbed the shield go to the bar a few times a week. They were hoping to find a way to pin something to them and get them behind bars.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Renee woke up to say she was anything but super excited was an understatement. She had not been this excited for a date in a very long. Dean seemed to be a nice guy and like he was fun to be around. Also, he wasn't that bad on the eyes so that never hurt. She got the text from Dean about the location at about 8 o'clock and asking it was okay for them to meet up around 12:30 there. After agreeing she had spent most of the morning trying to keep focused on the other things besides the date so she doesn't start overthinking it which is something that she would do if she spent all morning thinking about it. At about 11 she finally let her self-think about the date and get ready.

Renee decided to break more causal after looking at the diner online and she didn't want to stand out when they went there. She picked out some light wash jeans and a black halter top tank top along with her dark red doc martens. After she was done getting ready she decided that the dinner was close enough to her apartment that she could walk to it. It was about a 10-minute walk but lucky it was a bit cooler than it normally was outside. She walked up to the diner at about 12:20 and she saw that Dean was already there leaning arm crossed on the hood of an old car watching the ocean. She walked up and stop next to him before she was able to say something he spoke.

"Hey sorry I haven't gotten a table yet. I got distracted." He smiled turning his head to look at her.

"It's cool. The place doesn't look that busy anyways" she moved to the other side of him to lean on the car's hood. "This is your car, right? You are not on some random car."

"Yup, all mine. Bought it all by myself" he chuckled and uncrossed his arm stood up straight before turning to face her all the way. "Well, I'm hungry. You ready to go get some food?"

"For sure. I've never been here before so what's good"

"Everything I've had from here is great. Though I can't say I'm too picky when it comes to food." He started to walk to the dinner. Renee followed beside him.

"We, all I'm not either." She smiled at him as they walked into the diner together.

The lunch itself was full of good conversations and laughter. They had spent around 2 hours at this little hole in the wall diner. Dean orders bacon cheeseburger, Renee followed his lead and order the same thing saying "Hey, you seem to know what you are doing here so why not copy what you get." They found they had a lot in common and were both having a great time spending time together. After they finished their food and notice the server is getting a bit annoyed with them just sitting there talking so they decided to leave.

"So" Dean began to say as he ran his hand through his hair, " How much longer do I have you for?"

"Depends on what you want to do" she replied as she moved in across the parking lot before stopping at his car and leaned on the hood like he was doing earlier.

"Well I was thinking we start by getting some ice cream and we work from there." He moved so he was right next to her on the hood before he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Normal I'm all for ice cream but that burger was too much for me to eat anything else" she leaned into his side a little bit still looking at the ocean. After a few seconds of a comfortable silence, she looked up at him. "We could walk around I'm kind of new to the area so I don't know many places around here."

"Ya, that sounds like a plan." As he stood up he didn't move his arm so she stood up with him. As he took a few steps his arms move off her shoulder to her hand as he began to show her around. They wander around the small downtown area of the beach-front community. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out together. They walked around till about 5:30 after that Dean said he had to check up on some work things that has just popped up. So Renee walked back to his car with him and as she turned to walk back home he stopped her.

"Hey, Nee in you think I'm gonna let you walk home by yourself you are crazier than me." He shot her a lopsided smile and waved his arm at her motioning for her to get in the car.

"What if I say no," she said sarcastically.

Dean looked at her hard for a second before catching on to the fact she was joking when he answered her with the same lopsided smile he just gave her "Well I'll just have to put you in the car myself"

Renee laughed at him and moved to his car. She slides into the passengers' side of the car. The seats were leather and the inside of the car was clearly well taken care of and very loved."This car is sweet bu the way. Where did you get it from"

Dean started up the car before answering "A salvage yard. It was not in this good of shape when I got it. I fixed it up all myself" he had a clear look of pride in his eyes as he keeps talking about his car, "I spent about 2 years fixing it up in my garage"

"That's really cool." She smiled at him before telling him her address. He nods and starts driving toward her place. After about a minute of silence, she turns her head to face him. "So do you work on a lot of cars?"

"When I can. It's a hobby of mine. I like working with my hands and it's cool to be able to fix my own cars without needin' someone else to"

"That's cool. I know nothing about cars. I would break on if I tried to fix anything on one"

He let out a quick chuckle. " Okay next time I fix a car I won't call you to help." He turned down her road and pulled in front of her building "well here we are."

"Thanks for today. I had a great time." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her nodding as he said, "Ya me too. I hope we can do it again"

"For sure text me. Also, you guys comin' in for wings tonight"

Dean shook his head " Nah probably not, maybe tomorrow but I'm honestly not sure"

"Okay just wonder" she smiled lean over giving him a quick kiss. It wasn't anything crazy it was short and sweet but it sent sparks through her. "See you around Dean." She moved out of the car and onto her building.

Dean just sat there in front of the building for a few seconds. He hadn't had this much fun with anyone besides Roman and Seth in a long time. He smiled thinking about how nice her lips felt against his for that second she kissed him. It felt different he didn't know why but he liked it so he wasn't going to complain. He shook his head trying to clear his head of Reene because what he had to do now was so sweet or innocent in fact it was the complete opposite. He pulled away trying to refocus on work but unable to fully get the short blonde waitress with a bubbly personality out of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sorry dudes for the mess up. I missed a chapter then the same one posted twice. I have no idea what happened.***

Dean pulled his car away from the front of Renee's apartment building. He knew that Seth and Roman would not have texted him about something unless it was important but it still annoyed him a bit that they interrupted his date with Renee. So after he got on the road he called Roman so he knew what he was in for.

"Hey, Uce how far way are you" was the first thing Dean heard." I am like 15 minutes away from the office and like 25 from the house so where am I heading?"

"The office" Roman could hear that Dean was annoyed with him and Seth but they heard a tip about the cops next move so they had to change a few of there operations in order to keep everything running smoothly. "Sorry we had to stop your date short was it going good?"

Before Dean answers, he grumbled a few words that Roman could not make out "I'm not talking about how my date with you like you are my dad or somethin' I'll be at the office soon."

He hung up the phone after that and tossed it haphazardly on to the seat next to him or maybe to the passenger side he did not really care either way. After doing so he realized he still doesn't know why they contacted him just that he needs to go to the office. About 15 minutes later he pulls up to the offices parking deck. He flashes his ID to the gut in the booth and he opens the gate for him. Pulling his car up to his parking spot he gets out and immediately gets a view of the cops sitting on the other side of the road to the parking deck. He rolls his eyes and starts to move inside and goes right to the conference room near the top floor.

He pushes the doors open and finds Seth and Roman in deep conversation with Roman's cousins Jimmy and Jey. They help run most of there more legally operations as well as own the Uso Penitentiary that the state uses more than the state penitentiary. As Dean sits down he put his feet on the table and leans back listening to them argue for a couple of seconds before he speaks up.  
"I hope you didn't call me from a date so I can watch two married couples fight"

All four of them didn't hear him come in and were surprised to see him in the room. Jey was the first to come out of the shocked state they were all in." Ya, whatever Asshat we just came to warn you and we did what we needed to do" he waved to Jimmy to follow him as he walked out, " you three can figure out the rest but me and him have to go." He stopped and the door and looked right at Roman, " Family dinner on Saturday mom said to let you know. She also said to bring thing one and thing 2 with you" he said pointing at Dean and Seth before turning to walk out Jimmy following closely behind him.

"Well, I hope I am thing one" Dean said smiling at Seth. "No way dude you are not thing one " Seth laughed at him while he was saying that.

"Okay but really what did you guys need me here for" Dean looked back and forth between the two of them. "Also you know we have a few bogies outside watching the parking decks"

Roman nods "Ya, that's half the reason we texted you" He lend over the table and hand Dean a paper with the changes in some of there shipping operations. "The bogies caught on to some of our work also Jimmy says that they are trying new tactics on trying to get us on a few things."

Seth since he is the businessman between the three of them started to through the logistics of the changes and how it was going to effect there legal business ventures they also had attached to them. Dean mostly zones out because at the end of the day the legal stuff wasn't his end of the work.

"What do you think Deano" Seth's voice broke him back into reality. "You were not listening were you" Dean shrugged Seth rolled his eyes "How do we lead the what are we calling them bogies to another trail. That's normal the plans you are good at coming up with"

"Ya, we need a change of pace guys. You know to keep things fresh. Also, we need to check on a few things to make sure things are clear" Dean moved his hands to his ear and taped it a few times. He is trying to indicate the idea of bugs in the room or around.

"We will man but are we still going to your house in the next week or so to for ahh vacation," Roman said. They go the house once or twice a year to make a few of there biggest deal of the year. It was the best place to go because Dean had like 3 house all three were hard to find for someone who didn't know where to go. Also would never make it past the front door of any Dean places because only like 5 people ever really go into them. The only real exception being the people coming for the deal.

"Ya for sure but we got to make sure everything is a bit cleared up before we go so it may be pushed back a bit," Dean said looking at both Seth and Roman. They both gave him a quick nod.


	7. Chapter 7

Renee walked into her apartment and set Paige a text that it was a good date and she doesn't need saving and before she was able to get her shoes off Paige was calling her. She answered her phone and before she could say anything Paige was speaking. "What happened? What all did you do? Was the food good? Did you get any?"

"Wahoo slow down one at a time."

"What did you do all day? because there is no way you only got food for hours,"

Renee shook her head before answering, "After we got food we walked around for a few hours he showed me around then he got a call from work so he had to go but he did drove me home."

"Soooo it was a good time?" Paige asked

"Ya, we talked for hours. We have so much in common."

"Do you think you are going to have another date?"

"Ya, I think so well at least if it's up to me we will." Renee smiled

"Well I got a call from Corey he said he needs some extra hours. I told him I would call around and ask whose hours he could take. So you want a night off tonight?" Paige said

"I have no idea how you are a manager and are in charge of hours," Renee laughed a little, "but ya I could use one. Do you think you too can go all night without killing each other?"

"We will be fine" Suddenly Renne heard a big crash over the phone and before she could ask Paige said "Shit my dog just broke something. I got to go," she hung up right after that.

Renee looked at her phone for the time and figured she should make some dinner and get a shower. She was still not that hungry but really didn't feel like cooking so decided that she would just order some a pizza take a shower and watch so movies.

 *****My line breaks are not working so line break*****

Seth Roman and Dean talked for about an hour more. After the meeting ended Dean felt on edge annoyed because now the cops were trying to close in on them and this time they were not sure how they were going to do it. That's why he went to the NXT bar so he could take the edge off not to see Renne. So when he walked in and did not see Renne in the bar like she said she would be, he was not disappointed. He walks towards the bar instead of the table they normal sat at. As he sat down he looked up and saw the dark hair waitresses that Renee was talking to the other day.

"What can I get you"

"Whiskey," Dean said looking up at her.

"Renne is not here tonight someone called in so she got the night off," Paige said as she poured the whiskey into the glass.

"Huh" was all he could let out confused how this person was in relation to Renne. The dark haired woman seemed to catch onto his confusion "I'm Paige." The name seemed to click with him. Renne had talked about her friend Paige that worked at the bar with her. "Renne's friend right?" He took a sip of his drink then looked back up at her.

"Yup" She started "So what are your plan with my Renne"

"Your Renne?"

"Yup and if you hurt her I'll kill you"

Dean could not help but laugh a little bit "You will kill me."

"Ya I will," Paige said suddenly very serious.

Dean rolled his eyes before answering, "I'll keep it in mind. Also, I don't have more plans with Renne besides dates at this points."

Paige gave him a nod "It still stands if you hurt her you are a dead man."

"Yup I got it," Dean said as he stood up leaving his mostly full cup on the counter. He tossed a couple of bills down to cover his bill before moving to leave. He walked outside unsure where he was going so when he ended up in front of Renne's apartment he didn't know his next move. He pulled his car into a parking lot to next to the apartment he just watched the door for a few seconds. Dean finally started moving towards it when he was a small group of people walking in as well. He caught up to them and slipped in after them. Soon coming to the realization that he doesn't what apartment Rennes is.

 *****Once again my line breaks are not working so line break*****

When Renne got a knock on her door around 10 she was confused. She moved off her couch and walked over to the door. It got a little more confusing when she looked out the door's peephole and saw Dean. He was now leaning on the wall across from her apartment running his hand over his face. She slowly opened the door and look out and as she did this his head shoot up.

"Dean?!"

"Ahh... Hi " was all Dean could get out.

"Why... How do you know which my apartment is mine?" Renne was really confused with the situations.

"I ... ahhh," he rubbed the back of his head before sighing, "I asked Paige."

This sent Renne into a new state of confusion. "You know Paige?"

"Not really, I went to NXT for a drink and meet her." He shifted his weight looking nervous, "After I left I ended up here. I called the bar and asked her what was your apartment number." he decided to leave out the part about her telling him to use protection. "She also asked me to ask you not to be mad at you."

"I'm not mad per say, I just wish she would have warned me you were coming" she opened the door a bit more "Well if you are here why don't you come in for a bit"

"Thanks" he mumbled as he followed her in. Renne leads him into her living room before sitting in the corner her couch. He sat on the other side of the couch so Renne turned so she was a fully facing him and all the way on her couch. Renne was the first one to speak "Sooo whats up?"

"I don't know" he shifted so he was a little more comfortable.

"Is something wrong you seem a bit off?"

"Just a weird time at work. Threw me into a bit of a mood."

"What happened?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Something stupid. A few things are not working out" Dean shrugged.

"Ohh whats not working out"

"People are not working with us," Dean said before changing the subject "So whats up with you"

They moved on to a lighter conversation with this. They stayed up till 1 just hanging out. Renne at some point offered Dean some pizza and the watched a movie and talked a lot. Once they noticed the time Dean got up to leave.

"Well, thanks for just letting me showing up out of nowhere." Dean smiled

"No problem I guess, I would say anytime but just text me please"

"Ya, I can do that for sure." This time Dean moved to kiss Renne. It wasn't the same quick peck as in the car but still wasn't anything to over the top. It still sent electricity through the both of them though. "See you around Renne" Dean turned and walked through the door.


End file.
